


The Diaries of a Blossom Adolescent

by cherylblossomtopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Heather, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian Cheryl, Sexuality, The Sisters of Quiet Mercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylblossomtopaz/pseuds/cherylblossomtopaz
Summary: This fanfic will be a collection of journal entries based on how I interpret the lives of several of the Blossoms to be, behind the scenes (what is not seen on the show).Most likely it will be mainly Cheryl because she is my favorite but I also hope to add in Jason, Polly, Betty, etc.





	1. Cheryl Marjorie Blossom (Entry #1)

Dear Diary,

Heather came over again today. She told me something…interesting about herself. First she looked me in the eye and said, “Cher, I think I like you.” 

I laughed in her face and told her, “I sure hope so, we’ve been friends for two years.” 

She bit her lip and I knew something wasn’t right. “I mean ‘like’ you like you…I’m bi.” 

“By what, Heather?” It was clear I had no idea what she was talking about. She went on to explain something she called “sexuality,” which I have of course never heard of. My heart was pounding so fast—until today I’ve been completely unaware of this concept. Mother always just separates people into two categories: normal and deviant. I haven’t given much thought to it, but when I asked Heather how she knows she likes girls, her answers found a deep place in me. Sweaty palms around a pretty girl at school, staring at the body of a young cashier that Pops hired, always watching the shows with hot female heroes or villains. 

It scares me a lot, her talking about these things. I pray to a nameless god that a strong, normal man will appear and give me a chance at avoiding deviance.

-CMB


	2. Cheryl Marjorie Blossom (Entry #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a note - in these entries Cheryl and Heather are 16, not 12 or 13.

Heather kissed me today! Or, I should say, I let her kiss me. One moment I was complimenting her hair, and the next moment she was in front of my lips, asking me a question with her eyes, and I was nodding my head off. It felt like magic, like fireworks, like everything I have been missing for 16 years of my life. I lost my balance and fell back onto my bed. Heather took her hand and put it on my stomach, lower than I’d expected. I stopped her and asked what she was doing, not that I disliked it, I just wasn’t ready. Besides, how did she learn these things? Heather said, “how everybody learns” and I just nodded, too embarrassed to admit I had no clue of what she spoke of. 

I’m falling for her. Head over my brand-new heels. Oh, dear, dear diary—what am I to do? If mother finds out, well, things won’t be so great around here anymore. Her own daughter becoming the talk of the town for deviance? I’m scared just thinking about it. I wonder what will happen if Heather tells her parents or siblings about us. Maybe she already has…I keep thinking of Heather and her preciously soft locks of hair, like an angel’s. Diary, I...I think I’m a lesbian.

-CMB


	3. Cheryl Marjorie Blossom (Entry #3)

Diary,

I hope the stains of my tears don’t mar this page.

This week has been a nightmare. One night when Heather was over, I decided I was ready to explore a bit more with her. But…my mother must have heard us being happy together. She caught us in the same bed and said I was deviant. My sweet Heather was gone in an instant. I didn’t even get to say goodbye—our last words were each other’s names, spoken frantically as mother yanked my darling girl out the doorframe and warned me on my very life not to follow them. 

I wonder what lie my mother fed to Heather’s family that they had to change school districts. As if it couldn’t get any worse, yesterday, mother was delirious. She kept throwing insults and loaded threats my way, saying she’d send me to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy if I didn’t repent for my sins. Me pointing out that she’s never been a woman of religion prior only fueled her physical rage. I was left sobbing on the floor, my cheek stinging, begging her not to send me. 

I promised her I’d change, promised to kiss guys at parties and flirt with them instead of my beloved Heather. To be normal. 

I think the evil monster felt a sliver of sympathy for my pain and decided to lay off.

But I know I’ll never see my Heather again.

-CMB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Leave a comment below.


End file.
